The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of caladium plant, botanically known as Caladium×hortulanum, commercially referred to as a strap leaf-type or lance leaf-type and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘UF 44-4’.
Caladiums are ornamental aroids frequently used as pot and landscape plants for their colorful foliage and ease of growing. The objective of the Inventors' breeding program is to create new caladium cultivars that have compact growth habit, numerous leaves, attractive foliage, and exceptional container and landscape performance.
‘UF 44-4’ originated from selfing the caladium plant ‘S79-206’ in June of 2000 in Bradenton, Fla. ‘S79-206’ was a selection of ‘Florida Sweetheart’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,526). The new caladium ‘UF 44-4’ was discovered and selected by the inventors as a single plant in September of 2001. ‘UF 44-4’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through at least 10 generations of successive asexual propagations via tuber divisions since March of 2002.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have not been applied for. ‘UF 44-4’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.